Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful jewels with unlimited energy. Despite being called Emeralds, they are each a different color: Green, blue, yellow, white/gray, cyan, purple, and red. With all seven, a hedgehog can transform into a Super form. One Chaos Emerald can be used for "Chaos Control", a teleportation technique, and two can be used to open time portals. They can even be used to revive someone from death, although apparently it will not work if the victim is dead for too long. They can also be used to power machines. Fake Chaos Emeralds have also been created. The "Sol Dimension" counterpart to the Chaos Emeralds is the Sol Emeralds. History Sonic the Hedgehog In this game Sonic can collect six Chaos Emeralds at Special Stages. The cyan one is missing. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Dr. Robotnik planned to use the Chaos Emeralds to power up the Death Egg. Sonic can collect the seven Chaos Emeralds at Special Stages and turn into Super Sonic in game. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Robotnik sought to use the Chaos Emeralds to repair the Death Egg after it was damaged by Sonic. He tricked Knuckles into thinking that Sonic and Tails wanted to use them for evil. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic until he arrived at Angel Island, where the Chaos Emeralds scattered. Sonic can collect the Chaos Emeralds in special stages and turn into Super Sonic in game; however, Robotnik was able to get the Death Egg back into the air anyway. Sonic & Knuckles Sonic collected the Chaos Emeralds at special stages, and used them to turn into Super Sonic, where he fought Robotnik at the Doomsday Zone. Sonic Triple Trouble Robotnik used the Chaos Emeralds to power his Atomic Destroyer, but things didn't turn out as planned and they scattered. Robotnik tricked Knuckles again, and while the three of them each went after the Chaos Emeralds, Nack the Weasel collected them for himself. Sonic fought Nack at Special Stages and collected the Chaos Emeralds by defeating him. Sonic Labyrinth Sonic must collect 5 Chaos Emeralds to remove the Slow-Down Boots Robotnik put on him. Sonic collected the red, blue, yellow (which looks more orange in this game), and white Emeralds, by beating Mecha Gorilla, Kani Pearl, Needle Man, and Smiley Bomb, respectively. Robotnik ran and dropped the green Emerald, which Sonic took and used to remove the Slow-Down Boots. Sonic the Fighters The bearers of eight Chaos Emeralds - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Nack/Fang, Bark, and Bean - competed in a tournament to use the eight Emeralds to power an aircraft which could reach Robotnik's Death Egg 2. Sonic won this tournament. The Chaos Emeralds in this game are likely fake, as there are eight instead of seven and some of them aren't even colored the same as the main Chaos Emeralds. Sonic R Robotnik entered a Grand Prix intending to collect Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic collected them instead. Sonic Adventure Tails used the purple Chaos Emerald to power the Tornado 2, but it was stolen by Robotnik, whom Sonic gave the nickname "Eggman". Eggman fed the Chaos Emerald to Chaos, transforming him into a more powerful form. To keep Eggman from feeding Chaos more Emeralds, Sonic and Tails got the blue and white Emeralds at Windy Valley and the casino, but Eggman stole the white Emerald and fed it to Chaos. Sonic and Tails obtained the green Emerald at Ice Cap, but Knuckles, tricked by Eggman, thought it was a piece of the Master Emerald and fought Sonic, resulting in Eggman taking both the green and blue Emeralds and feeding them to Chaos. Meanwhile, Froggy swallowed the yellow Chaos Emerald, prompting Eggman to sent Gamma to capture him, both for the Emerald and for Chaos's tail, which was possessing Froggy. Tails found the red Emerald to power the Tornado 2, though he had to chase Froggy to get it, and used it to give Sonic a ride to the Egg Carrier. Eggman took the cyan Emerald from the bird's pendant, and fed it, Froggy, and the yellow Emerald to Chaos. When Knuckles defeated Chaos, the six Emeralds inside him were released, and Knuckles took them to the altar. When Angel Island fell again, Knuckles decided to take the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic for his advice. Then Chaos appeared and stole the six Emeralds. He then obtained the red Emerald and transformed into Perfect Chaos. The Emeralds were drained because of this but Sonic and the others restored them with positive energy, and Sonic used them to turn into Super Sonic and defeat Chaos, neutralizing the evil in him. Sonic Adventure 2 The humans seemed to come into possession of the Chaos Emeralds afterward. The yellow Emerald was awarded to Tails for saving Station Square from Eggman's missile in the previous game; the green Emerald was placed in the Federal Reserve Bank; and the purple, red, and cyan Emeralds were placed in a safe in Prison Island. The white and blue Chaos Emeralds' initial location is unknown, but they were obtained by Eggman and Rouge, respectively. Shadow robbed the bank to get the green Emerald. As the Eclipse Cannon needs Chaos Emeralds to power it, Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge planned to steal the three Emeralds on Prison Island. Rouge obtained the purple, red, and cyan Emeralds, while Shadow used Chaos Control, powered by Chaos Emeralds, to save Rouge from Prison Island being blown up. Tails created a fake Emerald, intending to trick Eggman and shut down the Eclipse Cannon, but Eggman obtained the real Emerald and activated the Eclipse Cannon, which threatened to destroy both Space Colony ARK and the earth. Sonic and Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and Super Shadow and defeat Finalhazard, the one controlling the Eclipse Cannon, then use Chaos Control to teleport ARK back into its original position, though Shadow was seemingly killed in the process. Sonic Advance Sonic collected the Chaos Emeralds in Special Stages, turned into Super Sonic, and defeated Eggman on the moon. Sonic Advance 2 Sonic collected the Chaos Emeralds in Special Stages, turned into Super Sonic, and defeated Eggman in the Extra Zone. Sonic Advance 3 Sonic collected the Chaos Emeralds in Special Stages, turned into Super Sonic, and defeated Ultimate Gemerl alongside Eggman. Sonic Heroes The four teams of heroes collected the Chaos Emeralds at special stages, and Sonic used them to turn into Super Sonic, while Tails and Knuckles used them to power up, and they defeated Metal Overlord, the ultimate form of Metal Sonic. According to the cutscene in the Last Story, Team Rose got the yellow and purple Emeralds, Team Dark got the green and white Emeralds, Team Chaotix got the red and cyan emeralds, and Sonic got the blue Emerald. The yellow Emerald is the hardest to get. Shadow the Hedgehog Black Doom wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport the Black Comet to Earth and take it over, so he told Shadow to find them. Believing they held the key to his destiny, Shadow collected the Chaos Emeralds: First the green and blue Emeralds at Westopolis, then the yellow, white, and cyan Emeralds (where they are depends on which path the player chooses), and then the purple Emerald at Final Haunt, after which Shadow got the red Emerald by beating Black Doom. Black Doom took the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and teleported the Black Comet to Earth. After realizing he was meant to stop Black Doom, Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Shadow and kill Black Doom. Sonic Riders Eggman hosted a Grand Prix so that the Babylon Rogues could get the Chaos Emeralds and awaken Babylon Garden. This was successful, as Jet used them to awaken Babylon Garden. Sonic Rush Sonic collected Chaos Emeralds in Special Stages, and used them to turn Super Sonic and defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega, alongside Burning Blaze. Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic collected Chaos Emeralds by racing Johnny, and again used them to transform and defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Chaos Emeralds appear often, and Eggman used them in his device to teleport Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles into the future. There, they found two Chaos Emeralds to return to the present. Later, Shadow and Silver used them to travel 10 years into the past to see the history of Iblis and Mephiles. Sonic used them to open a portal to the past to save Elise from the Egg Carrier crash, while Silver used the portal to go into the future and fight Iblis. When Mephiles killed Sonic, Eggman located the Chaos Emeralds, and Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Silver collected the Chaos Emeralds, and Elise used them to revive Sonic. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver then used them to turn into their Super forms and defeat Solaris. Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega hired Rouge to collect Chaos Emeralds for him so he could use them to open the portal to the Ifrit's dimension. He got six Chaos Emeralds but the portal to the Ifrit's dimension opened anyway, as Eggman had placed the green Chaos Emerald inside Metal Sonic (either to hide it from Eggman Nega, to keep him under his control, or to make him stronger). Metal Sonic tore this Emerald out of him so he and Shadow could escape the Ifrit's dimension. Sonic Unleashed Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic, but Eggman tricked him and used their power to fire the Eclipse Cannon at Earth, splitting it into pieces. The power of the Chaos Emeralds were drained in the process, and Sonic restored them one by one at the Gaia Temples before using them to turn into Super Sonic and defeat Dark Gaia. Sonic Generations Sonic and Classic Sonic collected Chaos Emeralds by defeating bosses: Classic Sonic collected the purple Emerald by destroying Metal Sonic, and the green Emerald by beating Eggman with the Death Egg Robot in an altered battle. Sonic collected the yellow Emerald by beating Shadow, the blue Emerald by beating Chaos in an altered battle, restored the red Emerald from being turned to stone, the white Emerald by beating Silver, and the cyan Emerald by beating Eggman with Egg Dragoon. The Sonics used the Chaos Emeralds to enter Time Eater's domain, turn into Super Sonic, and defeat him. Trivia *The Chaos Emeralds are the counterpart to the Dragonballs in Dragonball Z. Category:Items